


Electric

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2015, M/M, i love band aus so much, jean's a guitarist, marco's in the crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha drag poor Marco to a club and abandon him.  With nothing better to do, he watches the band that's performing.  A certain cool guitar player catches his eye.  ((For JeanMarco Week 2015 Day 2-Electric))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Day 2 had two cool prompts, but I decided that I wanted to write about "Electric" instead of "Paint." It made me think of a band au, and band aus are one of my favorite things ever, so I hope you guys like them, too!  
> If you want to participate in JeanMarco week, too, here's the link to the prompts! http://imagine-jeanmarco.tumblr.com/post/122755019563/imagine-jeanmarco-jeanmarco-week-hey
> 
> Enjoy~

“Connie?  Sasha?  Where’d you guys go?”  Marco tentatively called out to his friends, but his voice was lost to the blaring music pounding through the speakers and the swirl of conversation filling the small club.  The room was dimly lit and jam packed with people dancing and sipping cheap beer and overpriced cocktails.  Everyone was waiting impatiently for the next band of the night to take the stage.  Connie and Sasha insisted on bringing him here, and told him he’d love it, but so far it wasn’t completely to his taste.  And now the two of them had bailed on him.   One second the pair of them had been right beside him, and then, like magic, they had disappeared.

Marco did like parties, but he had never enjoyed clubs where it was so loud that you couldn’t even hear yourself think, let alone talk to people without yelling.  The best part of going to a party was being social, but things like this hardly counted as socializing in Marco’s opinion.  How could he meet new people if he couldn’t even chat with them properly?  Sure, dancing was fun, but he still couldn’t think of it as an alternative to actually talking with someone.

Sighing, Marco threaded his way through the crowd towards the stage.  There was a good chance that Sasha and Connie had gone there, since it was closest to the action.  However, it was just as likely that the pair wasn’t even _here_ anymore.  They easily could have gone running off to get burgers at the nearby McDonalds and forgotten about Marco entirely.  He loved the two of them dearly, but he’d be a liar if he said that they couldn’t be pretty exasperating a lot of the time. 

Up by the stage, there was still no sign of the cheerful brunette and her boyfriend.  Before he slipped away to look elsewhere, Marco took a moment to admire the stage.  From the other side of the room, it had been a little hard to see, but up close it was very cool.  There were tons of old neon signs hung on the wall behind it, bathing the stage in their electric glow.  They were cool and retro looking, advertising everything from beer companies Marco had never even heard of to long defunct dive bars.  There was a particularly weird one featuring a flamingo.  Its long, gangly leg spelled out “Paradise Bar” in loopy cursive.  The effect was kind of creepy, but it still looked awfully cool.  Just as Marco was retrieving his phone from his pocket to snap a picture to share on Instagram, the crowd suddenly pushed forward, nearly shoving him off his feet before he caught himself on the edge of the stage. 

Marco had been so distracted by the odd flamingo neon sign that he hadn’t noticed that the next band had come out onto the stage.  People around him whooped or shrieked and tried to push closer.  It didn’t seem like Connie and Sasha were in the crush of people trying to squeeze their way into the front row, so Marco decided it was best to escape before the band actually got going.  Getting out then would be nearly impossible.  Anyway, the music that had been played earlier hadn’t exactly been Marco’s cup of tea, so he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be totally into whatever this group had to offer either.

An attempt at heading away from the stage quickly revealed that moving against the flow of people would be next to impossible.  They were packed in tightly around Marco, and didn’t heed his polite “excuse me”s as he tried to wiggle between them.  When Connie moved through a crowd, he’d cut a path with his shoulder, not afraid to push or be a little aggressive if he had to.  Marco didn’t want to do that, though.  He’d feel bad pushing people.  Anyway, he was a lot taller than Connie.  What if he accidentally knocked someone down and hurt them?

 _Hopefully the band will take a break soon, and I’ll be able to sneak through then.  I may as well watch in the meantime,_ Marco decided, turning back to face the stage once more.  The group of four was fully assembled, and the slim brunet guy who was evidently the lead singer strutted up to the microphone.  He had intense greyish green eyes and a toothy grin.  His clothes were a lot more ostentatious than what the other three were wearing.  Leather pants were certainly an interesting choice.

“How are we feeling tonight, Trost?!”  He yelled into the microphone like he was performing in a giant stadium, not a tiny little club in a college town.  Nonetheless, the crowd roared back.  The band must have been regular favorites if they were getting this kind of reaction from everyone.  “We’re the Titans and we’re gonna have _funnnnnn_ tonight!”

They launched into their first song and everyone around Marco went nuts.  “I love you Eren!”  The girl beside him shrieked, and the brunet winked at her, making her blush and splutter as her friends loudly proclaimed how jealous they were.  

The song was loud, fast, and fun.  The lead singer, Eren apparently, didn’t have a great voice, but he had terrific stage presence to make up for it.  Clearly loving every second of it, he didn’t stand still for a moment, moving around the stage with boundless energy.  _It’s not hard to see why everyone likes this band so much,_ Marco thought, _they put on a good show._

He turned his attention to the other members.  There was a tiny blond guy with a bowl cut playing the bass.  Unlike the band’s front man, he seemed a bit more reserved, tucked to the side of the stage.  He was still smiling and having a good time, but he seemed more intent on his instrument than the crowd.  The drummer was a pretty girl with shiny black hair.  Marco didn’t know too much about music, but it wasn’t hard to tell that she _really_ knew what she was doing, more so than the other members of the band.  They were all good, but she was excellent.

The band’s final member was a grouchy, yet cool looking guitar player.  Unlike the lead singer, he was dressed simply in a black V-neck t-shirt and grey skinny jeans.  He was scowling as he played his shiny, blue electric guitar.  The guitarist had an undercut with thick, sandy hair on top, and an angular face.  His amber eyes scanned the crowd with a bored expression.  He may not have been as flashy as the lead singer, but Marco couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  Before Marco even realized that he’d been gawping at the guitarist for nearly the length of the song, he looked back at Marco with a smirk.  That sent Marco blushing so deeply that his freckles were hard to see.  For an electric moment, the guitarist’s tawny eyes met Marco’s brown ones and Marco temporarily stopped breathing.

Marco wanted to sink through the floor.  The guitar player was cute as anything, _just my type,_ had been Marco’s first thought, and now he’d caught Marco staring at him like an idiot.  More than ever, Marco wanted to give Sasha and Connie a piece of his mind for ditching him and running off God-knows-where.  The crowd was still excited and shoved up against the stage, so Marco had no choice but to remain right in front of the sandy haired guitarist.

Still embarrassed, Marco looked the other way, determined not to seem foolish again.  _Why does it bother me so much if I look silly in front of him?_   Marco wondered.  _It’s not as if I’m ever going to speak to him._

Whenever Marco dared to snatch another glance at him, the guitarist was still looking in his direction.  It was all Marco could do not to cover his eyes and try and retreat into the crowd.  _So embarrassing!!_ Marco groaned internally and tried not to blush even harder than he already was.  _It_ had _to be the cute one that I got caught staring at, didn’t it?_

For the rest of the set, it continued.  Marco would peek at him, and the guitarist would look back at Marco with a coy smirk.  Right when Marco was getting ready to try and bolt before his mortification got any more intense, the lead singer put the microphone back onto its stand.

“You guys are AWESOME but we still need a break!  See you in five!”  He waved at everyone and jumped down off the stage.  The blond bassist and the drummer followed him, but to Marco’s horror, the guitar player strolled casually over to where Marco was standing and crouched down in front of him.

“Hey.”  Even his voice was cool.

“Hi?”  Marco squeaked, not entirely sure what was coming next.

“You’re pretty cute, Freckles.  Got a pen?”  Marco’s mouth dropped open, totally unsure of how to respond.

“I, uh…”  Totally flabbergasted, Marco attempted to craft a coherent response.  _I’m… cute?_

“Here, I’ve got one!”  A voice beside Marco said with a giggle.   The girl standing next to him fished a pen out of her purse, handing it to the guitarist.

“Thanks.”  Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Marco’s freckly arm with his slim fingers.  Marco could feel the rough callouses on his fingertips from the strings of his electric guitar.  The guitarist uncapped the girl’s pen and scrawled something on Marco’s hand.  While he was writing, the guitar player stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth ever so slightly.  Marco’s heart hammered in his chest. 

“Gimme a ring, okay?”  The guitarist stood up and tossed the pen back to the girl when he saw the rest of the band returning to the stage.  Marco nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak without saying something cringe worthy.

Scrawled across the palm of his hand was a phone number and a name:  Jean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Be sure to let me know what you think either in the comments here, or feel free to drop me a line on Tumblr at http://haircut-named-arthur.tumblr.com/ ! 
> 
> If you'd like, you can come say "hi!" on my Tumblr! I love talking about Jean and Marco!
> 
> See you all tomorrow for day three! <3


End file.
